


Wolves

by Settiai



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are wolves in the world, but sometimes they're the good guys."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KerrAvonsen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrAvonsen/gifts).



The Doctor didn't stir as Fitz walked up behind him.

For a moment, Fitz stared out at the lights of the citadel twinkling in the distance. Then he sat down on the grass beside the Doctor, pulling his legs up in front of him like he had as a boy.

"The lesser of two evils, right?" Fitz asked quietly. "A lot of people would have died if you hadn't done it. We're the good guys in their eyes."

The Doctor glanced at Fitz, but he didn't say anything.

Fitz met his gaze without blinking. "Sometimes the ends justify the means."


End file.
